Possible OC Fights
I thought it would be interesting to see which characters have the most similarities and likelihood of being paired together for a fight. So I've created this page to list possible opponents and what makes them likely to be eventually picked. Feel free to add matches that you think are possible and the similarities. Also don't hesitate to make a prediction as to who would win, Leo's wiki is mostly for vs debates after all. Ryvva Kowor vs Agitha the Annihilator Similarities: Badass female warriors capable of destroying entire armies. They never let up until their enemies are all dead, using a brutal style of swordsmanship. Also, they're really freaking edgy. Predictions: Jack Reed Vs Lenora Similarities: Two tough as nails magic users with great parents to go off of, it writes itself. Let's see if the demigod of Undosa can overpower the god king of the new Pantheon! Predictions: Hira vs Soularyss Similarities: Well, you got characters? Let us analyze them! We are the hosts to VS Shows, who constantly tamper with tech, and guess what? We are mostly the straight men in our groups! Predictions: CinHarrow: Well, I feel like for this fight we'd have to give both members preparation time as it's not really fair to throw either into this fight without their greatest attribute at play. I would've said that Hera had an experience advantage, but looking back at Solaryss's form, he's mentally 75 which I think gives him experience over Hera. Prep time would also mean Soularyss would be able to get the blood from any characters he might think would be useful, and if he looked in the right places, he'd be able to get electrical immunity, one place he could get this from being Laxus from Fairy Tail. All in all, I think Soularyss would be able to beat Hera. Hera might be able to get some good hits in, but all in all I think Soularyss takes this. Sutekina Itazura vs Fei Lure Similarities: Two cute girls with a simple red tie. These two girls where thrown out of their homeland and helped by a boy. Both have gone through portals to go to a new location and both have taken blows from gods and survived. Predictions: DMUA: Well, Fei might have the extreme power of failure, but Sutekina could probably catch on to it and manipulate it, as she is a trickster after all. All she has to do is say "Don't breathe" She'll object, fail to disobey, and die. Not to mention, Sutekina holds a major reliability advantage, even if the stats themselves don't stack up. Agitha The Annihilator vs Deadman Similarities: Both being zombies on the same tier with infinite stamina, this match up seems like a no-brainer. Predictions: The Earthshaker Vs Annabelle Similarities: I guess you could say..... It's gonna be... YUUUUUUGGGGGEEEEEEEE! Both are capable of rapidly regrowing limbs and turning into giants with either bodily functions or magic. Predictions: Kabira vs Magey Similarities: Two extremely powerful beings who just keep getting better... and better... and better... These two are able to jump dimensions, create large amounts of danmaku, and are just crazily over powered. Predictions: Macaro vs The Silent Knight Similarities: The two are experts in silent assassination, both can also turn invisible. The key differences also make this fight interesting. The superhuman assassin with a magical amulet vs the super soldier with technology on his side, which method of assassination will prevail, and which with be left to a silent demise? Predictions: Dwindaly Xavi Vs Shawn Kelly Similarities: Ahh.... Now this one is a classic fight. It was the first fight in both OC battle arena and OC Tourney. Both are characters that gain superpowers from serious mental conditions, Dwindaly's bipolar disorder gives him a wide arsenal of emotional abilities like hyperspeed or phasing, while the voices in Shawn's head can take over at random, giving him telekinesis and pyromancy. They are practically two halves of one coin. Predictions: SupItsAdrien: As the owner of OC Tourney, I did my version of this fight. I had Shawn win because the greatest factor in the fight was the Mental Block, which prevented him from going insane, which was the main reason Dwindaly won in OC Battle Arena. So thanks to the Mental Block, Shawn Kelly would win in my opinion. DMUA: After through research, Calculations and all, It's too bad when I say this is a stomp. For Dwindaly. He has, I kid you not when I say, 11 ways to instantly kill Shawn, and 4 Don't need specific emotions to activate. He could chop up even Dunbar into pieces with the five swipes, he could completely oblitherate Crow with Magnet X and Counter M, really there have to be some nerfs when the reboot comes. Dwindaly is way too overpowered as of right now. Cin VS Leo Similarities: A fight between two who can break through dimensional boundaries, one having struck through them and flown through them and one able to easily reach through them, not to mention both are highly analytical and can locate strengths and weaknesses of their enemies to help them when it comes to battle. The inhuman guardian of Khaoss, Cin Aeroblaze Harrow, VS the real Host With The Most, Leopold The Brave. Predictions: Vic vs Ethan Similarities: These two have had to work hard their entire lives, but eventually found friends that could help them live free. They are both also the builders of their group, Ethan having been an enslaved carpenter for most of his life, and Vic being naturally skilled at engineering and construction. Predictions: Charlie VS Gill Similarities: These two fighters are both powerful fighters with the ability to make life and with vast, multi-dimensional feats. Will the artist mage of Platinum Tear draw the line? Or will the 2nd dimensional brawler smack him back to reality? Predictions: CinHarrow: After a bit of research, I've noticed that the advantage here does actually go to Charlie. While Gill can easily access weirdmaggedon, the things that come with such an event are nothing new to Charlie with him having faced The Self who can make you see whatever it is you fear. Not to mention Charlie can move faster than light which gives a definite speed advantage, and with practically infinite stamina there's no doubt he could outpace Cipher. And yes, Gill can end realities, but Charlie's overall durability would likely allow him to survive even that and keep fighting, or Charlie could just dash to a new reality quickly and then come back at Gill moments later. All in all, this fight probably goes to Charlie. Cyberius VS Cole Starus Similarities: Both fighters rely on martial arts and weaponry, use powerful forms and have evil clone counterparts. Would the Mohawk hero come out on top? Or would the victory go to the self-aware robot? Predictions: DMUA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Hilarious and Original! HAAAAAAAA Hilarious and original! HAAA HHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, you're serious. Well... Cole completely destroys with his superior arsenal, better transformations, training, and experience. Mako Stride vs Shirley Valentine Similarities: Mako and Shirley both had their fathers killed by what would turn out to be powerful enemies. They were both also treated like royalty, Mako for being the son of Ren, and Shirley for being adopted by King Valentine. They later went on to lead armies against their enemies. Predictions: Roymaster11: Well then, an interesting fight indeed, Mako has Kaedna which can compete with Shirley's 6-A Attack Potency and Durability. But thing is, Shirley is way faster, like super fast. Compare Sub-Relativistic+ to High Hypersonic+, a bit of a gap, but that won't really matter considering Mako has precogniton, as long as he has that he still has a chance. Now as for strength uhm....... Shirley effortlessly wins this like oh god, Mako only lifted a rock golem who doesn't even compare to Shirley's strength! One point for Shirley, now for intelligence, she may have came up with every technique in her arsenal, but Mako is capable of doing that as well. Infact, he did as Sky Dive, Fire Rush, Flaming Rush and "For Those I love!" were made by him. Not to mention that Mako is practically a god in strategies, one point for Mako. Infact, nevermind the point thing. Let's just go how the fight will turn out! Shirley can keep attacking Mako as long as the wounds aren't fatal, Mako has low regeneration, and can use afterimages, his Sacred Arts will keep Shirley on her toes as one strike will for sure end her life. Sky Dive will most likely catch her off guard and end it with Raining Swords. Mako has many ways to kill Shirley such as using his durability negation, Tornado Slash which is near unavoidable, Soul Reaper, and Unrivaled Kaenda which I doubt she will outlast. Mako takes this mid-high difficulty. Charlie VS Caesar Similarities: Wow, talk about overpowered. Two beings that are like gods with insane speed and strength, able to travel universes effortlessly and battle against foes with unimaginable power. Who will win? Either way the universe's chances of survival are not good. Predictions: CinHarrow: This is a tricky fight to come up with a good prediction for, but all in all, I'd say it goes to Charlie. With his ability to travel beyond universe and dimensions with his sheer speed, his powerful telekinetic and telepathic capability and his 'anime logic' trump card, he's probably got this one down. Not that it's a stomp though, Caesar will put up a good fight, but all in all I don't think he has the means to put Charlie down. Let's see if the artist mage draws the line. 5555thExplosionMage: The tiering for Charlie was a little wonky but once I ignored the tier and looked at the feats... Yeah I'd give it to Caesar actually. Why? Let me just go through here... Firstly, while Charlie's tier SAYS 1-0 (which isn't even a tier) from looking at his feats he's like 3-A. All of his feats talk about singular dimensions which can count as their own universe. Please note he breaks only one at a time. Thus he'd be 3-A (Universal) and not beyond 1-A (Outerversal). However Caesar also falls into the 3-A category as his AP specifically states universe. But now the question remains, who is faster? Well Charlie IS faster but only slightly. Charlie is able to travel into a new universe instantly while Caesar can get to the edge of a universe instantly. So Charlie has speed down pat. But here is were Charlie falls... durability. While he does have higher than universal durability which is great and very useful to have, Caesar has Multiversal durability. This means that Charlie, who is tier 3-A, has to be able to beat someone with the ability to take blows from people in tier 2-B. So yeah, Caesar just dominates in durability. BUT WAIT! You may say, Charlie has telekinesis and anime logic! And yes he does, yes he does. However, Caesar can break out of the bindings with Mighty Force Gain and all Caesar has to do is get close to Charlie to use Giga Force One Shot (which took out a multiversal being which is MASSIVELY stronger than Charlie). Calmness can entirely give Charlie the win BUT OF COURSE! Caesar has the durability to take his own strikes. All I could see is Charlie delaying the inevitable. Giving this battle to Caesar. Link Franz vs Aaron Young Similarities: Both are underage guys that are in teams of elementals, as they both control their own elements. They also fight monsters and have special names for their methods of attack, Final Destination for Aaron's powers and Ocean Waves for Link's weapons. They can both also absorb their respective element to become stronger. Predictions: Aika Totoro vs Kieran Ensio Similarities: Both are former farmers who lost their family before picking up a sword. They are known for being the second best in both of their respective factions, Fury, and The Mirage Raiders. They can both also use rage as an attribute to increase their abilities, Rage Form for Aika, and Raging Greater for Ensio. Predictions: 5555thExplosionMage Giving this to Kieran, he just takes the match in every single category. While Aika could use her sword's ability to get away alive or go for a sneak attack, she just can't win. There's not much else to say beyond that. Eric Johnson vs Mega Alchemist 123 Similarities: These two have a base form, a super form, and an ultimate form, with the ultimate form being in the same tier. They use darkness to transform and have large arsenals. They also like to joke around, M.A 123 will often play around with his opponent and not take them seriously, while Eric is basically the comic relief of his universe, however, they can both get serious when mad. Predictions: Category:Blog posts Category:Original Character